Le marrionettiste et le volcan
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien vu. Et puis…Toi et ton sens de la justice, vous devez nous haïr, nous autres pirates. Mais je le sens, chien rouge, lorsque je te regarde et que je te vois….Tu es comme une roche volcanique qui craque sous la pression de la lave. J'aime à croire que j'en suis à l'origine."
**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Aujourd'hui un texte un peu spécial...**

 **Bon anniversaire Charlyyy!**

 **J'espère que ça va te plaire chouchou!**

 **J'ai fait un sacré effort pour toi alors...XD**

 **Bon c'est court mais voilà. XD**

 **Donc c'est un pairing relativement chelou: Akainu et Doflamingo. XD Voilà. XD C'est dit. XDD**

 **Disclaimer: a Oda pas à moi.**

 **Rating: huuuum j'ai mis T parce-que y'a presque pas de lemon...**

 **Merci à ma fantastique bêta Nathdawn, qui corrige plus vite que l'éclair et qui accepte de corriger les trucs les plus farfelues. Je t'aime, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.**

 **Bon, sinon, je préviens, ceux qui ne suivent pas l'arc de Dressrosa, y'aura des légers spoilers, mais très légers.**

 **Et j'ai pas respecté vraiment le manga, y'a bien sûr pleins de trucs inventés notamment les rencontres entre Doffy et Akainu qui ne s'y passent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Akainu avait toujours détesté les pirates. Depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, il les avait toujours honnis. Car l'amiral Sakazuki avait toujours eu un amour immodéré pour la justice. Une passion profonde et un sens de la droiture inégalable. Tout ce qui ne respectait pas les lois devait être détruit. Justice totale. Tel était son credo.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la marine, il avait découvert que la réalité était plus complexe que cela. Mais Akainu, privé de ses illusions d'un monde juste et d'un corps d'armée incorruptible, n'y avait trouvé qu'une détermination supplémentaire à rendre sa propre justice.

L'homme était d'acier. Un acier en fusion, à l'intérieur duquel brûlait un magma incandescent. Il était profondément révolté sous son masque impassible. Oui, Sakazuki était en guerre contre ce monde corrompu.

Aussi, lorsqu'il était devenu vice-amiral, il avait malheureusement dû commencer à composer avec les Capitaines corsaires. Or, il n'y avait rien qu'il méprisait plus qu'un capitaine corsaire sur terre. L'Amiral haïssait ces hommes corrompus, qui acceptaient de servir le gouvernement et de trahir les leurs. Il devait accorder à certains pirates, comme Barbe-blanche, une certaine forme d'honneur. Les corsaires n'étaient rien de plus, rien de moins que des vautours assoiffés rôdant autour de leurs intérêts.

Et parmi ceux-ci, Doflamingo en était l'exemple le plus frappant, le plus véritable. Sakazuki n'aimait pas cet homme. Il détestait la manière dont il était parvenu au sommet, écrasant tous ceux qui lui barraient la route, évinçant de la plus exécrable des méthodes un roi absolument juste et pacifiste. À l'époque, Akainu n'avait pas assez de grade dans la marine pour pouvoir s'indigner contre cela.

Le gouvernement mondial, sous prétexte que l'homme était un ancien dragon céleste, avait fermé les yeux sur l'affaire, intimant à la marine de ne pas intervenir à Dressrosa. Ces putains de dragons célestes. Akainu frémissait rien que d'entendre leurs noms. Des êtres méprisables et ridicules. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Le monde était trop complexe, trop emprunts de secrets et de luttes de pouvoir pour tout défaire du jour au lendemain. Sa justice totale se devait d'être patiente, d'user des armes de l'ennemi, de s'abaisser au rang de ses immondes crapules.

Aussi, la première fois qu'il rencontra Doflamingo, ce fut assez tard dans sa carrière, Akainu évitant tout contact de près ou de loin avec les corsaires. Mais ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que vice-amiral l'obligea à lui faire face lors d'une réunion.

Et Sakazuki ne put que se l'avouer. L'homme en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table était…fascinant. Ses mimiques, ses expressions, son sourire, Akainu trouva cela captivant. Il se dégageait du pirate, un puissant pouvoir d'attraction. Il le sentait, l'homme pouvait attirer n'importe quelle personne jusqu'à lui et le manipuler comme un vulgaire pantin.

Le corsaire était dangereux, Sakazuki le sentit dans chaque fibre de son être. Dangereusement attirant. Doflamingo était étrangement beau. Son regard froid se heurta plusieurs fois aux lunettes opaques du corsaire. Et à chaque fois, le choc faisait s'étirer un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres du pirate qui se répercutait sur les traits de plus en plus fermés du marine.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de réunion, Akainu sentit un souffle sur son cou. La surprise de ne pas l'avoir senti approcher le fit se retourner, la main déjà transformée en lave, prêt à frapper. Il fut arrêté par le pied du pirate.

« Holà, holà, du calme. J'étais curieux de savoir…J'ai eu ma réponse »

Désarçonné, le vice-amiral ne répondit rien. Le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit. Il se pencha en avant et scruta le regard de Sakazuki.

« Ce que je vois au fond de tes yeux, mon cher Sakazuki, c'est pas de la pierre…C'est du feu. »

L'homme était beaucoup trop présent et Akainu n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot, ni à chercher à se défaire de son emprise. Il sentait son odeur, sa puissance et sa force autour de lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sakazuki fut impressionné.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, je l'ai bien vu. Et puis…Toi et ton sens de la justice, vous devez nous haïr, nous autres pirates. Mais je le sens, chien rouge, lorsque je te regarde et que je te vois….Tu es comme une roche volcanique qui craque sous la pression de la lave. J'aime à croire que j'en suis à l'origine. »

Le souffle de l'homme quasi courbé en deux pour être à sa hauteur était proche de ses lèvres. Akainu se ressaisit et, dans un mouvement de colère, s'écarta vivement du pirate et lui répondit dans un grognement :

« De quoi tu parles, saleté de corsaire ? Je vous tolère parce que je n'ai pas le choix, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde ! »

Doflamingo partit dans un rire qui explosa le long des couloirs de la marine et lui dit en s'éloignant :

« Déteste-moi donc, Akainu, c'est tout ce que j'aime… Brûle donc de haine pour moi, rentre en éruption ! »

Les mots du corsaire hantèrent le vice-amiral jusqu'à ce jour où il le revit à Marine Ford.

Sakazuki avait fini par en faire une obsession. Il avait fini par brûler de haine pour cet homme. Et lorsqu'il planta son poing dans le corps d'Ace, lorsqu'il sentit la vie quitter ce maudit pirate, il entendit son rire effrayant et monstrueux. Il leva la tête et le vit perché sur un mur déchiqueté, le sourire large. Ce sourire… Ce sourire qui le hantait jusque dans ses rêves.

Quelque temps après la bataille, Akainu ne comprit pas vraiment comment il se retrouva acculé à ce mur dans cette ruelle de Marine Ford, face à un corsaire au sourire toujours aussi entêtant.

« Tu l'as tué, Barbe-blanche et Ace sont morts, l'équilibre est respecté, bravo, vice-amiral. »

Le rire dans sa voix sonna comme une ironie. Sakazuki sentit son ego se cabrer, mais il préféra éluder la provocation. L'autre ne cherchait que ça. Doflamingo n'aimait rien de plus que le chaos.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Le roi de Dressrosa s'approcha, un peu plus près, jusqu'à acculer Akainu au mur et effleurer ses lèvres.

« Moi ? »

Ils étaient dangereusement proches. Tout son être hurlait au marine que ce qu'il faisait était contraire à tous ses principes, mais, quelque chose au fond de lui, cette fascination glauque, l'empêchait de se débattre.

Ce fut lorsque les lèvres du pirate se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant et violent que Sakazuki sentit réellement les fils d'acier se refermer autour de lui. Il était piégé. Sous l'emprise de cet homme étrange qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'il céda à l'appel luxurieux du corsaire, et qu'il se laissa prendre contre ce mur, il comprit que toute sa haine de l'homme, toute sa colère et sa rage s'étaient transformées en passion tordue et irrépressible. Et que comme toutes les passions, celle-ci allait finir dans la douleur.

Sakazuki n'eut cependant jamais la force de l'arrêter, et ils continuèrent à s'étreindre dans le silence des nuits et des jours qui passaient, sans que personne ne soit au courant qu'au creux des draps du marine, se livrait une joute passionnée.

Ce fut quelques années plus tard, qu'Akainu sut que tout allait prendre fin, lors d'une nouvelle nuit où il avait cédé et s'était perdu dans les bras du corsaire. Lorsque son amant se redressa et se rhabilla, revêtant son habituel manteau à plumes, il se retourna, le dévisageant étrangement, un sourire inhabituel ornant son visage. Il se pencha, l'embrassa, doucement, comme jamais le désormais Amiral ne pensait que Doflamingo pouvait le faire.

« C'est la fin des beaux jours, chien rouge, il est temps de déchaîner ta justice et ta haine. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Dressrosa tombait dans les flammes et le chaos. Et alors qu'Akainu envoyait ses unités pour régler la situation et s'emparer du dragon céleste déchu, il se jura qu'il planterait lui-même sa lave dans le torse de Chapeau de paille, lui arrachant son cœur encore frémissant.

« Hais-moi donc, Akainu, j'aime ça. »

Ces mots résonnaient dans son crâne, encore et toujours comme une litanie.

Sa justice serait brûlante, pleine de haine et totale.

L'Amiral Sakazuki entrait en éruption.

* * *

 **Et voilààà!**

 **Une petite review si ça vous a plu? :)**

 **Encore bon annif chou!**


End file.
